The present invention relates to Prins reaction products of diisobutylene and derivatives thereof defined according to the genera: ##STR2## wherein one of the dashed lines represents a carbon-carbon double bond and the other of the dashed lines represent a carbon-carbon single bond, and wherein "R" represents hydrogen or acetyl and to novel compositions using such Prins reaction products or derivatives thereof to augment or enhance the flavor and/or aroma of consumable materials or to impart flavor and/or aroma to consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors and fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply, and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Spicy, cumin oil-like, green and herbaceous aroma and taste nuances are particularly desirable for use in foodstuff flavors, chewing gum flavors, toothpaste flavors, medicinal product flavors and chewing tobacco flavors. These aroma and taste nuances are particularly useful in curry flavors for foodstuffs and spice flavors for foodstuffs.
Spicy, clove-like, cinnamon-like, floral and minty aromas with warm woody undertones are particularly desirable for perfume aromas and for perfumed article aromas and for aromas or colognes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,315,046 discloses the use as ingredients in perfumery of certain acylated olefins, which olefins have structures such as: ##STR3##
These materials are prepared interalia from commerical diisobutylene according to the reaction: ##STR4## wherein n is 3 or more, and R represents a hydrocarbon radical. Branched unsaturated alpha-beta ketones were known prior to that, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,032, issued on June 17, 1941, disclosing compounds having the generic structure: ##STR5## wherein R.sub.1 -R.sub.7 may be any member of a group consisting of hydrogen, aliphatic and cyclo praffinic.
Also, claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,315,046 are compounds having the structures: ##STR6##
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,742 discloses the reaction: ##STR7##
Perfumery compounds are known to have been produced using the Prins reaction. Thus, the paper entitled "The Olefin-Aldehyde Condensation/The Prins Reaction" by Arundale and Mikeska, Chem. Reviews, 51, 505-55 1952, discloses the reaction to form Nopol acetate, thusly: ##STR8## wherein in the reaction, when glacial acetic acid is added to the reaction mass, the Nopol acetate is formed; yet without the use of glacial acetaic acid, Nopol itself is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,110 issued on July 11, 1978 (Class 252, Subclass 522) discloses compounds for use in perfumery which are obtained by performing a Prins reaction on longifolene including primary and secondary alcohols, their esters and corresponding aldehydes and ketones. Specifically, in Example 1, column 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,110 discloses the preparation of compounds having the structures: ##STR9## for use in perfumery as a result of their cedarwood-vetiver aroma.
The compounds of the prior art and processes of the prior art are different in kind and yield materials having organoleptic properties different in kind from the compounds of the instant invention.